Where's God When I Need Him?
Another exciting episode of VeggieTales! The second episode to have a lesson in trusting God. Plot Countertop Intro The show opens on the countertop where Larry is panicking about something. Bob comes back from running errands and wonders why Larry is so worried. Larry has to take a test for a calculus course he's taking. Bob didn't know Larry was taking calculus, but Larry said that Bob doesn't know him THAT well. He's afraid he's going to bomb it, and wonders what he should do. Bob is reminded of a question from a kid named Eric. Eric told Bob that he had a big football game to attend, and is scared that the other team will pummel his team. Bob has two stories that he think will be helpful. Junior and the Contest The first story is called Junior and the Contest. Junior makes a mistake of entering a pie eating contest. One, he's allergic to pie. Two, his stomach probably couldn't handle it. He's nervous, and wonders what he can do about it. Just then, Bob and Larry burst into his room. Junior points out they haven't done that in a really long time. Bob said they've been busy. Larry pops out of the toy chest and says hi to Junior. They're here to help him. Junior explains the entire dilemma to Bob and Larry. Bob tells Junior that he just needs to trust God. If he trusts God, he'll probably receive a miracle in return. Larry adds trusting God is the path to take and you need to trust God everyday, whether you're off fighting Rumor Weeds or taking a big test in school. Junior is inspired and goes to the contest. Just then, Mom Asparagus comes into Junior's room to tell him it's time to go and wonders how Bob and Larry got into the house. Bob and Larry start sweating. At the contest, Junior is competing against two other people: Percy Pea and Tom Grape. The countdown starts, then the eating. Mom Asparagus is asking Bob and Larry questions about how they barge into their house. Larry says they come out of nowhere to teach Junior lessons. Mom Asparagus can live with that as long as they knock next time. Eventually, after 5 minutes, Junior won the contest! Everyone was so proud... but then Junior was rushed to the ICU due to his massive consumption of pie. Bob said this is another thing they needed to trust God with. Larry and Mom agreed. Then, a silly song . The Visible Side The next story is The Visible Side. Larry is an adopted veggie who will soon become a football player. His mother, Petunia, will help him achieve that. After tryouts, Larry was on the team! His mother trained him hard. Larry played through each game rough and strong. He had his faith with God throughout every game. But then, one final game of the season was awaiting, and Larry was plain nervous. People also wanted to accept Larry into their university to play on a college team. Larry's brain was racking, and he didn't know what to do. His son, Junior, said that he should trust God in the decisions he makes. Larry thinks Junior is right. One final game, he needed to trust God. Making decisions for his future, he needed to trust God. Larry played his last game hard. His team just barely won, and it was all thanks to help from the Lord. Countertop Outro Larry thought those were some pretty intense stories. He thought Catching Fire would be intense too, because it had a valuable lesson, unlike The Hunger Games. Bob tried to do a facepalm, but didn't. He just went to go by QWERTY to talk about what they learned today. They got a verse and it was time to go. God made you special, and he loves you very much. Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *My Sweet Ride (Silly Songs with Larry) *Finish Strong! *What We Have Learned QWERTY's Verse "Look to the LORD and his strength; seek his face always." -1 Chronicles 16:11 Cast *Larry the Cucumber *Bob the Tomato *Junior Asparagus *Petunia Rhubarb *Mom Asparagus *Tom Grape *Percy Pea *Percy's dad *Lil Pea *Pa Grape *Ma Grape *Rosie Grape *Alfred *QWERTY *Eric Trivia *The first episode to take place in Junior's room since "Are You My Neighbor?" *Larry pops out of Junior's toy chest like from "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?!?" *Larry mentions fighting Rumor Weeds from "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed" *Larry is seen as a football player again. The first time was in "It's a Meaningful Life" *Larry mentions Catching Fire, a book by Suzanne Collins, having a valuable lesson. This is a continuation of "Coast to Coast: The Story of the Cucumber of Florida" *The Visible Side is based off the movie The Blind Side *The second episode to be about trusting God. The first was "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Phineasnferb Category:Episodes That Have 2 Stories Plus A Silly Song